


Hot-Cold-Hot

by doumekiss (Odd_Ellie)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25336591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/doumekiss
Summary: AU post season 2 - What if Eve had chosen to run away with Villanelle ?
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Kudos: 20





	Hot-Cold-Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Frio - Quente - Frio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851990) by [Odd_Ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie). 



It's cold in Alaska, obviously. The kind of cold that when you leave the cabin seems to penetrate your skin and make your joints ache.

But you don't go out much, she does. She brings you everything you ask for and things you didn't even think to ask for. She's been enjoying it so far, playing the wife, the provider.

Some days you ask her not to go, she laughs flattered and kisses you. And she goes, she always goes.

And when she is gone you think about how she killed your friends and destroyed your life, how she made you like her. You think of an ax in your hand and how it felt to kill a man. And those things matter. These things are always in the back of your mind. But when you're alone they scream. These things are not enough to make you leave.

And then she comes back, with gifts and stories. She laughs and tells you every crime, every secret.

And she fucks you, on the bed, on the floor and against the tiles in the shower. With her hands and her tongue. With toys that she bought online and with random objects that you never imagined could be used for this purpose. You have never let any of your lovers in the past do these things to you. You are not the person you spent your life thinking you were.

One day, maybe not so far, she will get tired of this, of this place, of seeing all the reactions that she can get out of you, of all the ways that she can mark your skin and make you her. And you know this.

One night you open the windows and let the cold penetrate the cabin and every part of you. She wakes up right away and closes them and doesn't ask why you did it. She just kisses you, pulls you under the covers and makes you feel completely warm again.


End file.
